Fire
by Celestia's Blade of Poison
Summary: Lucy, youngest of quadruplets, yes quadruplets, faces issues. Now that her mother is dead sexual tension rises between her siblings. Her being the only one with no complex, her love favoring childhood friend, Gray.(First fanfic, give any criticism possible. Thanks)
1. Fire ch 1

**_Fire_**

Hey, this is my story. The story of Lucy Ashley Celeste. I have always said that 'if I love you I'd be at your funeral,' and considering how many funerals I'd been to, I didn't care anymore. But here I am today at my own mother's funeral, I didn't think I loved her but...I'm here. With my older brothers and sister, Loke, Liam, and Lacey. All 'L's' I know. Anyway, Loke and Lacey have strawberry blonde hair while Liam have golden blonde hair. I won't tell Liam but Lacey used to have a brother complex on him. Loke is my favorite because Liam is prided on strength and Lacey is prided on having the cutest clothes in school and her head cheerleader position. Loke and I are the cool, relaxed basketball players out of us quadruplets. Yeah, quadruplets, we're known as the fantastic four at school. I'm the youngest and the only girl on the basketball team. The order goes, from oldest to youngest, Liam, Lacey, Loke, then me, Lucy. On the basketball team Loke and I are the captains. All of us are popular with everyone especially our special groups. Liam's boxing team, Lacey's cheerleaders, Loke and I have the basketball teams. All of us can play football equally greatly, surprisingly.

All of us are 15, sophomores in high school but we refuse to lose our house as foster kids or let some strangers live in it to take care of us. We don't need it. We actually got the government to let us live together, since we are related nothing will happen, likely. Back to the funeral.

Sitting in the front seats, Loke is telling me about some awesome basketball plays. Lacey is telling Liam about cheers for his team as he is trying to get information on what the cheerleaders think about his 'guns.' Everyone else is staring and thinking we are demon children for not caring about the lady who gave birth to us and raised us. Quite frankly, she cared more about her job and money than us so we are rich, hmm. Something good did come from her.

"Loke, what about a three-pointer while I guard you from number 14. I can get him, he's all talk," I informed him, pulling my hair into into a pony-tail, ready to leave before the actual funeral started. I had my tank top under my dress along with some jeans. All of did, we were heading back to school after this to get to our extra curriculars.

"Cool, you got my back if I rebound?" He inquired.

"Always," I replied.

"And forever?" He asked smirking at our inside joke.

"And forever," I assured as my own grin formed. Liam and Lacey looked over and Lacey threw Liam and me a look before glaring at me. So much for 'so over my brother, he's old news.' She totally still likes him, in a sister has a brother complex way.

"Ready to blow this Popsicle stand, guys?" Liam whispered, also sporting a mischievous smile.

"Let`s blow it," the rest of us told him in unison, gathering some glances and looks from others around us. We all gave one another a nod before standing and walking out down the middle aisle of the funeral just as the priest started talking. We went in our groups, the school calls it brains vs. brawns. It was Loke and I with Liam and Lacey behind us. Girls in black dresses and jeans and guys in black dress shirts, unbuttoned and jeans as well. Everyone stared, the priest paused, it even seemed as if the fan had stopped turning on the ceiling. The guys opened both doors for us as the girls did a small curtsy of thanks before slipping out the door. Loke and I rode in his dark blue Lamborghini, Liam and Lacey were in Liam's black one. Loke did the whole 'open the door and get in' thing while I slipped one leg in before throwing the rest of my body in after it. The window went up much to my surprise, I peeked a glance at Loke but he wouldn't look at me. It was weird to have the window up, we usually leave it up until Fall and Winter, it was the dead middle of summer. Loke pressed the engine button and pulled out of the parking lot. I stared at him for 5 minutes as he was driving until he finally looked at me in the side of his eyes and started to speak.

"Lacey likes Liam doesn't she?" It was more like a statement than a question but I still made an agreeing noise.

"Just don't tell her I told you, she'd be mad. `Kay?" I winked, knowing he had an eye on me.

"You didn't think it was important to tell me the girl I like, likes Liam?!" Something in him just snapped like I'd never seen before. So he likes Lacey, huh? This means half of the people in my house have a complex. The sexual tension will definitely go up without Layla, mother alive anymore.

"I-I didn't know, I'm sorry," I stuttered, intimidated by him all of a sudden. He sighed and attempted to apologize but by then the car had stopped and there was no one in the car with him anymore. I was running as fast as I could to the girls locker room, it was all mine since all other seasons had ended. I heard his yelling after me. I had cried on the way as I got into my black and blue number 2 jersey and shorts. I was glad I was the only girl because it meant I could cry alone. Wiping my tears away I took a deep breath and put my high pony-tail into a messy bun. I ran out to meet the guys and coaches so we could practice before our game in 3 days. I cleared my mind of everything except my sport before I got to the gym across the campus. When I got there Loke was staring at the cheerleader stand though nobody was there, everybody was practicing. He saw me looking and gave me a sheepish, apologetic smile. I narrowed my eyes before walking over. The guys all stopped and stared at our unusual interaction. When I got close enough I skidded to a stop.

"Let's keep this strictly basketball, I'll talk to you later, just to get some stuff off of both of our chests. He nodded seriously, I didn't like the atmosphere, people staring starting to annoy me. I spun on my heel, caught a ball thrown in my direction and ran down court dribbling and dodging anyone that tried to block me. I was stopped by one guy though, Daniel Grigori. He was my rival and he didn't like me playing basketball because he didn't want me to get hurt playing with 'meat-heads' as he put it. His girlfriend Lakayla is my best female friend and would kill everyone on the team if I got hurt playing, including him. She was co-head cheerleader.

Daniel had black hair with iridescent violet eyes that glowed every time Lakayla was around him.

Loke ran past and gave me the distraction I needed, I passed him the ball and almost every player that was playing against us flagged him with the exception of Daniel. Luck was on my side as one guy bumped Daniel as he was running to Loke. Daniel lost focus for one second and I got the ball back from Loke and made the three-pointer we needed to win the game.

The rest of practice went similarly to that and Loke kept giving the cheerleader stands glances, it made me mad. The ball was stolen from him 3 times.

~ _Time skip~_

We were at home after showering and grabbing a short dinner. I turned to Loke and gave him a 'ready?' look. He nodded and went in, Lacey and Liam were already there waiting on the couch because I had texted them telling them to meet me at the house after practice because Loke and Lacey had something to say. I left it like that knowing Lacey wouldn't know what she had to say when Liam asked her, hence I was sure they would be here. I went to sit by Liam and nodded to a nervous Loke, Liam and Lacey gave me a look questioning Loke's nervousness, since he was usually calm. I shook my head and nodded to Loke, they soon turned their attention to him.

"Well...um Lacey-


	2. Fire ch 2

**Okay...I realize I forgot to disclaim my work so...finally I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS EXCEPT MY OC`S... Thank very much, Let`s get started.**

 _ **~Fire~**_

"Lacey I like you in a way...not a brother-sister way...I love you." He breathed out really heavy as Lacey`s eyes got huge. She turned to me with a fearful and hopeless look in her eyes. I merely nodded telling her she has to spill as well. She took a big breath of air before glancing at Liam.

"Liam I love...you ..I guess. That`s why I`m stay around you, constantly glare at Lucy and try to be better than her seeing as she`s my only competition." Eyes went to me as if thinking I liked Liam or some creepy crap. I just gave a `-3-` face while looking to Liam since he was next in the circle that we had got to at some point...why are we sitting on the floor anyway? -_-

"I love Lucy," was all he said looking like this was some everyday thing. I felt my cheeks heat up and then everyone looked at me and my cheeks returned to normal...even cold thinking I was the only one without a complex. I internally sweatdropped as everyone looked at me expectantly and then glanced at Loke. He was even wincing. I just raised an eyebrow and said without caring about anyone`s feelings but my own since this was something I just came to terms with. They weren`t going to mess it up for me.

"Ummm...see yeah I like Gray as in bestie Gray. I`m going upstairs now," I dipped into my room upstairs and slowly grabbed some clothes for my shower, being an average teenage girl, obsessing over if Gray likes me like I like him. **(A.N. My Gray isn`t a stripper it would mess up some upcoming moments. Sorry.)** My door creaked open and looking back I saw Liam with a look in his eyes I didn`t like. It was as if he was in the boxing ring, so determined to win his match. It really scared me. I dropped my clothes and started backing away from him ready to run but he was blocking my door. And exit. He kept moving forward until my back hit a wall and he was directly in front of me with his hands beside my head. His knee was in a very uncomfortable place but whenever I squirmed it got worse so I left it to look back at Liam.


	3. Fire ch 3

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING... I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO** ** _WelcomeToTheAnimeParade_** **MY FIRST REVIEWER FOR THIS STORY. THANKS! LET`S GET STARTED, SHALL WE?**

The look in his eyes was so serious yet sad all at once, until the sadness disappeared all at once. Once his eyes laid upon mine I tried and tried to find some evidence that my brother was still there but all I saw was the eyes of a stranger. I pushed and shoved against him, head butting him and turning my face away as he got closer.

"Lucy, I will make you love me and forget about him. He isn`t good enough for you." He breathed, I kept my head turned as he slid his tongue up my neck. I pushed against the boxer above me. It looked as if all I had left was words though I doubted they would help me but as a last resort I tried anyway.

"You can`t do that! There is nothing that will change my mind about him, I`ve loved Gray for a long time and will continue to love him. You are my brother Liam, please stop. This would never work anyways, get off of me! Please, I`m begging you!" I struggled a little more until he pushed his knee up really fast and stopped all of my movements immediately. He started tracing kisses up my jaw leaving saliva sliding down onto my white tank top.

"Now come on Lucy, you don`t hate me do you?" He asked, so close his forehead rested upon my own. I couldn`t move but I could talk so I had to win the verbal thingie going on.

"Actually I d-" His mouth was on mine and his tongue was already in my mouth. He moaned into it, eyes fluttering closed. I prayed for him to make a mistake to aid me in my escape and as soon as the thought entered my head, I received. His knee dropped from 'there' so he could stand as most guys do, legs apart. I gained momentum and used it to kick him where the sun would never shine. He yelped and his hands dropped to favor holding his family heirlooms.

Taking my chance I shot out the room before he recovered. I crashed into Loke in the hall but was off and running once I caught my footing again. I ran down the steps and to the front door, snatching my bag with emergency necessities in it, I dashed out into the pouring rain. Not stopping until I reached my destination about a 30 minute run away. Ringing the doorbell, I took a minute to realize I ran out the house in nothing but a white tank top, some short shorts and Nike. I felt frozen in the pouring rain which matched my emotions perfectly right now finally couldn`t hold it in anymore. Today was terrible. I could still feel the spit on my neck and in my mouth that didn`t belong to me.

'Do something about that! Go get a bag,' I heard from inside the house, it was a woman and I already knew who. She took care of me when I wanted a mother`s care and attention. She to this day is more like a mother that Layla ever was. She opened the door to come face to face with me. She had on a navy blue tank top and black jeans. She was presently barefooted. She was Ur, my crush`s/best friend`s foster mom. Taking me in, her eyes widened as she acted quickly, pulling me into the house as well as a hug, she closed the door behind us.

"Gray! Get a towel and get down here now" She led me over to the couch covered in movie night`s explosion of popcorn and movies, candy and paper cups. She swiped some stuff off of a seat before letting me sit down, not once saying a word. She left to her room down the hall calling that it was Gray`s night to clean up over her shoulder. Though I doubted it, she just wanted t give us some space because his footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

"Okay, okay, what is- Luce?! What the f**k happened to you?!" He rushed over, throwing the towel over my shoulders before capturing me in a hug. Part of the reason I loved him was he was one of the only guys I knew that wouldn`t get pervy over my soaked white shirt. I wrapped my arms around his torso and bawled in his shirt, his favorite blue shirt. Oh well...

"Hey, it`s okay, don`t cry. Come on Luce, y`know I`m weak to your tears. Tell what happened okay?" He rubbed circles on my back in a comforting way, using that tone that always made me tell him what he got for his birthday. And so. I told him. I told him everything that happened once we stepped out of the funeral. Word for word though I knew tomorrow I would regret telling him the parts where I said I loved him. He told me I could sleep here for as long as I wanted. My eyes started drooping and my vision faded.

"Don`t worry Luce, I love you too." Was the last thing I heard and whether it was my imagination or not, it would get me to sleep tonight.

 _ **Gray`s PoV**_

"S**t. I think she heard me. Oh well she might not remember it. The day she`s having, she definitely heard me." I picked Luce up bridal-style and carried her up the steps to my room and put her in my bed after pulling her shoes off. When I tried to walk away her hand wouldn`t let mine go. 'Just for tonight' I thought to myself as I got under the cover with her, she curled into me as I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her closer. I sighed as went to bed cursing Liam and swearing to punch him the next time I saw him. As well as Loke, I would get some girl to slap Lacey.

 ** _Lucy`s PoV_**

When I woke up it was 6:00 am and so I didn`t have to get up but I was cold and felt nasty. I hoped out of Gray`s arms and bed and went to shower after grabbing my bag. 15 minutes later when I stepped out of the shower, having scrubbed extremely hard and put soap in my mouth before brushing, I was ready to go. I had on a black tack top, white jean shorts, and my black Nike from last night. My hair pulled into a braid laying over my right shoulder with most of my bangs. I walked out the bathroom and to Gray`s room across the hall opened the door and then slammed it back closed yelling 'sorry' to Gray.

He was in nothing but boxers, I was red as an apple. I leaned against the bathroom door waiting for Gray. I heard shuffling and then he opened the door. He had black pants and shoes on but it hardly helped, he was still shirtless. I mean this is usually okay but not now, he motioned for me to come in but I shook my head 'no.' He raised an eyebrow at me before putting on a white shirt he had in hand before motioning for me to come in again. This time I complied. He closed the door then turned to me. He smirked and to my horror asked me

"I know you like me, you told me yesterday. Why are you trying to hide it, Luce?"


	4. Fire ch 4

**SORRY I WAS GONE FOR SO LONG PEOPLE I WAS GROUNDED. BUT I`M BACK WITH MY IDEAS OF STEALING MY BROTHER`S COMPUTER. I OWN ONLY MY PLOT AND MY OC`S. LET`S GET STARTED SHALL WE! REVIEW GUYS JEESH.**

Eh! Crap, I knew I would regret saying that I loved him. Huh! This can only go down hill so I`ll get it over with now, I won`t deal with rejection, I`ll just say yes and tell him I know he doesn`t feel the same way.

"Yes, but don`t worry I already know you don`t like me as I like you. You want me as only a friend and I can respect that, although I love you I want your happiness over my own. Please forget what I said. I will head home now, thank you for your hospitality. I will see you on Monday." I bowed, and hurried down the stairs. I ran right past Ur in an apron and a pan in hand. She called after me but I was already out the door, I thought, why do I run from everything. I`ll just speak the mean part of my mind when I feel like running from my life. I can`t keep running. I`ll block my enemies out and always not care for my friends so I won`t get hurt. I just kept walking for now.

As I stood on my porch I pulled at my shorts realizing I left my bag at Gray`s but grateful I had my phone in my pocket. I sighed and steeled myself, pushing the door open. I walked as silently as I could, it was only 7 so no one could be awake at this time s-"

"Hello Lucy, have you come back for more of my love?" It was Liam at the top of the stairs. I took a deep breath before trying out my new facade.

"Does your drama take intermissions because I need to pee," I gave him an uncaring look, not at all matching the fear in my stomach. His face went from smug to shock briefly to a flirty smirk that struck terror in a small crack in my facade. I snorted and turned to walk to my room when I heard him walk away to. I almost blew out a breath until I saw Loke and Lacey around the corner listening in. I glared before striking with another line-

"My business isn`t either of yours, so unless your my underwear get off my a**!" I turned and wallked to my room, slamming the door. I jumped onto my bed and put my face in me pillows and closed my eyes. I thought and thought some more, about Gray, Liam, Loke, and Lacey. I rolled over after about 15 minutes and grabbed my laptop off my nightstand. I flipped it on and logged onto _Talk-a-Duck,_ a website Iused to talk to all of my friends from school.

 _ **Starz- Hey guys!**_

 _Flame-Hey Luce!_

 _Black Steel-Bunny Girl_

 _BookMarx-Hey Lulu!_

 _TheKnight- Hello Lucy, it is nice to see you on again. But do tell us why you haven`t answered any of our texts yesterday or today._

 ** _Starz- Umm.. yea about that I was at Gray`s._**

 _Flame- I knew it, Gajeel you owe me 20 bucks._

 _Black Steel- ...fine._

 ** _Starz- Umm did you guys make a bet on me?_**

 _Frostbite- You guys are idiots._

 _BookMarx- So did you and Gray do anything, huh Lucy?! I`m smirking._

 ** _Starz-..._**

 _Frostbite-..._

 _Frostbite_ **has left this chat room.**

 _BookMarx-Sorry?_

 ** _Starz-It`s not your fault Levy, I gotta go._**

I closed my laptop ant threw it to the foot of my bed and put my palms over my eyes and laid there. Everybody probably knows something`s up. I sighed and went to sleep with a tear sliding down my cheek.. I wish he would love me.

 _ **Timeskip- Monday**_

As I woke up Monday I realized that today was the big day, I couldn`t stay in my room anymore and I had to see Gray again. I sighed before hopping in the shower and getting dressed afterwards. I prepared for a day of fun other than that, you know introducing my new self to the teachers. I let my hair flow down my back loosely instead of the usual small side pony-tail with a pink or blue ribbon. I tucked my tie into my belt loop to just hang down my leg, I threw my blazer on the bed and left it, I put on a little mascara to make my eyes look bigger, and lastly I unbuttoned my shirt so I could breathe unlike usually. I snapped on some sneakers with a fairy-like symbol on the side. It glowed in the dark along with my necklace that had the same symbol on it but in pink. I grabbed my bag and my phone off the charger then I headed downstairs into the kitchen where everybody stared at me. I put one pieces of bread in the toaster then leaned against the counter waiting for it to be ready, when it was I spread a little butter on it before sticking it in my mouth and heading out the door with my bag in my left hand over my shoulder and phone, texting Natsu and Levy in the other. I turned around at the last minute and said-

"I`m sorry was it my job to fill you with a life today?" Then I turned and kept walking, munching on my toast til I got to school where I stuffed the rest down my throat. I saw Hibiki right away because he was surrounded by girls. I decided to help him out.

"Hibiki, I know we had sex and all but I change my mind, need bigger jewels, if you know what I mean," it seems the girls did because they ran away while Hibiki called after them in a pitiful voice. I raised an eyebrow at him as he turned serious.

"I don`t know what happened between you all but he hasn`t been the same so talk to him." Gray. I sighed before walking off to class. I ran into Mister Freed Justine along the way, he was always early to his own class which makes him the only responsible teacher. I just kept walking and got a detention which would keep me from basketball practice, my eye twitched and I just sighed. I went and sat down next to Gray. We stared off for 3 minutes before he pulled me out of class and into the hall.

"We`ll be late."

"I don`t care, look Lucy about Saturday morning," I flinched but otherwise remained stoic. "You didn`t give me a chance to say anything," I cocked my head to the side in confusion right before Gray held my face delicately between his hands and pulled me closer. My eyes widened and I started resisting but it was too late, we were already kissing. I fought and struggled but I couldn`t resist for long and I gave in and melted into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer. My fingers played with his hair and his hands moved to the small of my back and we kissed. A kiss that meant everything, but the strongest feelings there were hate, confusion, understanding, love and finally pure bliss. I felt myself turning red from my little oxygen and tried to push away but Gray pulled me off my feet and twirled me a little before dropping me and releasing my lips. I turned away but he pulled my face back so I would look him in the eye.

"I love you too, Lu."

"I love you three, Gray." I mumbled blushing. I looked down and started thinking. 'Crap, as soon as I make a resolve he ruins it, now it`ll just be teachers and my triplets that I introduce new Lucy to. But I guess it isn`t the worst way to have my plans messed up, it was actually quite nice.' Gray laced his fingers with mine before pulling us into class, surprisingly Mr. Justine was late but he walked in 2 seconds after Gray and I. I sat at my desk and pulled out my phone.

 _Do you wanna see new Lucy bother Mr. Justine-Lucy_

 _Yea!-Natsu_

 _Yeah!-Gajeel_

 _Sure-Gray_

 _Don`t get in trouble-Erza_

 _Okay-Levy_

Right about then Mr. Justine turned to his computer and left us to take notes so I pulled 6 rolls of toilet paper out of my bag, I gave one to all of my friends. When they gave me a confused look I unrolled it a little and while keeping the first part to myself I threw it to a random kid because by now the whole class was watching me. The others got the idea and did the same after a little I started a tune to stop the silence.

" _Let it go, let it go, Can`t hold it back anymore, let it go, let it go, turn my back and slam the door. The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen."_ I mumbled so the whole class could hear, I paused when I saw a girl open her mouth for the next part.

" _A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I`m the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside."_ Three voices picked up on last line of that verse. ' _Couldn`t keep it in, Heaven knows I tried.'_

 _"Don`t let them in, don`t let them see,"_ Gray started. And all the girls picked up the next part. 'Be the good girl you always have to be.'

Then it was Natsu up next, " _Conceal, don`t feel, don`t let them know." "Well now they know~"_ Was Gajeel. Everybody stopped and stared.

"Really?" I asked. Gajeel just shrugged and said it was a good movie. I shrugged too and got back to the song. All the girls sang the chorus with me though, " _Let it go, let it go, can`t hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go, turn my back and slam the door. And here I`ll stand and here I`ll stay. Let it go, let it go, The cold never bothered me anyway."_ I caught a toilet paper roll that was halfway done and tossed it to a random kid in the front. Erza did the next two lines with Levy behind her to finish the verse.

" _It`s funny how some distance makes everything seem small, and the fears that once controlled me can`t get to me at all." "Up here in the cold thin air I can finally breathe, I know I left a life behind but I`m too relieved to grieve."_

All the guys sang the chorus this time though, " _Let it go, let it go, can`t hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go, turn my back and slam the door. And here I`ll stand and here I`ll stay. Let it go, let it go, The cold never bothered me anyway."_

 _"Standing frozen, in the life I`ve chosen, you won`t find me, the past is behind me, buried in the snow."_ I sang by myself.

" _Let it go, let it go, can`t hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go, turn my back and slam the door. And here I`ll stand and here I`ll stay. Let it go, let it go, The cold never bothered me anyway, yeah, whoa."_ Then came like a million 'na's' Then I cut it off with-

" _Let it go yeah, na na. Here I stand. Let it go, let it go, oh let it go~"_

 _"_ Detention tomorrow too, Lucy," was all Mr. Justine said, not even looking at me.

"Oh come on!" The whole class erupted into laughter.

"I don`t know why any of you are laughing, you all have detention for today."

 **I got my ideas from .com, so yay! Thanks for reading! Review I need more ideas.**


	5. Fire ch 5

_"I don`t know why any of you are laughing, you all have detention for today."_

 **TimeSkip**

"Hmm….hmm…." I mumbled as I texted the gang. The rest of the class was a little edgy

from being in detention, supposedly because of me. Everyone was glaring at me, huffing and puffing and blowing little piggies' houses down.

I sighed and looked up at the clock, only 30 more minutes and it's time to go. I looked back down at my phone, everybody was bored, even Gray and Natsu who were usually the life of the party.

 _ **Levy- So what are we doing this weekend guys.**_

 _ **Lucy-Um, Lev. It's only Monday, ya know.**_

 _ **Levy-I know! Its just so~ boring and no one else is saying anything.**_

 _ **Gray-Well since we're preparing early, I guess we can go over Lucys place and spend the weekend over.**_

I looked over at him and mouthed 'thank you.' He just smiled and nodded.

 _ **Natsu- Is that true, Luce? We all know sometimes ice-freak doesnt think.**_

 _ **Gray-What'd you say, ash-brain?!**_

 _ **Natsu-You heard me, snowman!**_

 _ **Gray-You idiot! We're texting, so luckily I cant hear your little girl voice.**_

 _ **Natsu-What'd you say, ballerina?!**_

 _ **Gray-You READ my say, tabasco sauce.**_

 _ **Natsu-Why you-!**_

 _ **Lucy-Yea, Natsu. Its fine.**_

 _ **Natsu-Whats fine?**_

 _ **Gray-Us spending the night at her place flame-brain**_

 _ **Natsu-Oh cool Luce**_

 _ **Gray-Stop calling my girlfriend Luce dammit!**_

 _ **Natsu-Huh? Since when?**_

 _ **Levy-Why didnt you tell me Lulu? In 7th grade we agreed to tell each other if he liked you back as soon as the other one of us knew!**_

 _ **Lucy-Um….I'm sorry Levy, I just found out today.**_

 _ **Levy-Oh, then I'm good**_

 _ **Gray-Wait? Lucys liked me since 7th grade when I got here?!**_

 _ **Lucy-...yea**_

 _ **Gajeel-Gihi**_

 _ **Erza-All of you, stop texting in class.**_

 _ **Lucy-Er-chan, its detention, they dont care as long as we're quiet.**_

 _ **Erza-Fine, I shall tolerate such misconduct today.**_

 _ **Levy-Okay, now any bad news guys?**_

 _ **Gray-Lucy….we should tell them**_

 _ **Lucy-Dont. Please. I can't today.**_

 _ **Levy- Lu-chan…**_

 _ **Natsu-Tell us what?!**_

 _ **Gray-Lulu, they need to know**_

 _ **Lucy-Fine, go ahead and tell them**_

My head dropped as I watched Gray tell them the story in parts. At least he didn't tell them about the parts where I said I loved him, that would've been embarrassing.

 _ **Levy-I'm sorry Lucy, I didn't know that had happened to you**_

 _ **Lucy-It's okay, you didn't know because I didn't want you to**_

 _ **Levy- Still I wasn't there for you when I should have been there for you**_

 _ **Lucy-It's fine, really**_

 _ **Gajeel-You better be okay, Bunny-girl**_

 _ **Erza-Indeed, if you are not, i will crush him, with my own two hands**_

 _ **Lucy-Yea, I'm fine thank you all for worrying. Is Natsu still on though?**_

 _ **Gray-I see the idiot looking at his phone, so yes I guess he's on**_

 _ **Lucy-Natsu? Are you still there? I feel like he's been avoiding me**_

 _ **Natsu-Why Luce? Just why him?**_

 _ **Lucy- What? I don't get it**_

 _ **Gray- Natsu, shut the hell up! Its just because I'm better than you**_

 _ **Gajeel-We'll just…..**_

 _ **Erza- Yes, that is the right idea. We shall log off for a minute period of time**_

 _ **Erza**_ _has logged off_

 _ **Levy-Huh? I don't get whats going on**_

 _ **Lucy-Yea, whyd Erza leave?**_

 _ **Gajeel-Shrimp, come on. You gotta help me with that project**_

 _ **Levy-Dont call me Shrimp! And the project we finished yesterday?**_

 _ **Gajeel-Actually, I erased some stuff**_

 _ **Levy-Why would you do that! Ugh, fine better be lucky we can do it in detention**_

 _ **Levy**_ _has logged off_

 _ **Gajeel**_ _has logged off_

 _ **Lucy-Now can you guys explain whats going on**_

 _ **Gray- Let Natsu, this is all him. But Lucy just know**_

 _ **Gray- I love you**_

 _ **Gray**_ _has logged off_

 _ **Lucy- Natsu?**_

 _ **Natsu- Lucy, I love you**_

 _ **Lucy- Natsu. I'm sorry I had no idea**_

 _ **Natsu-Just let me ask you one question first**_

 _ **Lucy-Shoot**_

 _ **Natsu-Why, why him Luce, I thought we had something undeniable**_

 _ **Lucy-We did, really. But Lisanna seemed to always come first, and that kiss….**_

 _ **Natsu- Lucy, you know that was Lisanna, Ive had these same feelings for you since we first met in 3rd grade. I didn't even know what it was, I thought you were bad luck or something. My stomach felt weird and light every time I was around you**_

 _ **Natsu- Then Gray came along and it was as if neither of you even registered my existence. He started taking rain checks almost everyday but you, you didnt even make the plans. He is my best friend and it seemed as even your legendary brothers and sister liked him, but not me. Id been begging for years to come over but it was always no, but the first time he even asks, its an automatic yes**_

 _ **Natsu- Luce, please go on a date with me and afterwards you can decide who you really want to be with.**_

 _ **Lucy-Natsu- I can't, I'm already dating Gray**_

 _ **Natsu- Hahah! I knew you were going to say that! But answer me one other thing**_

 _ **Lucy- …**_

 _ **Natsu-Does he really make you happy?**_

 _ **Lucy-He does, I'm so sorry, Natsu**_

 _ **Natsu-Its cool, Friends?**_

 _ **Lucy- Friends!**_

 _ **Natsu-Cool, later Luce**_

 _ **Lucy- Bye, Nashi!**_

 _ **Natsu-I'm a guy!**_

 _ **Lucy- With naturally pink hair?**_

 _ **Natsu-Its Salmon!**_

 _ **Lucyy- Sure it is…**_

 _ **Natsu-It is!**_

 _ **Lucy-Okay, later Natsu**_

 _ **Natsu-Yep!**_

 _ **Lucy**_ _has logged off_

 _ **Natsu-I will always love you Luce, I promise.**_

 _ **Natsu**_ _has logged off_

 _ **Sorry , I realize my lateness, I promise to do better. No excuses.**_


End file.
